Un dia mas
by Teamlove69
Summary: SwanQueen one-shot. ¿Que pasa si un día ella se va? Bueno, nunca pensó que pasaría, pero paso... Es la primera vez que escribo algo y espero que les guste mucho. No duden en dejar sus opiniones y comentarios.


Swan Queen one shot.

UN DIA MÁS

Un día más… piensa Regina mientras lanza un suspiro cansado. Acababa de llegar a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Casa, esa palabra había dejado de tener sentido ya que todo ahí le recordaba a ella.

Ella…

864,000 segundos habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio, 950,400 segundos desde su último "te amo", 1, 728,000 segundos desde su último beso y perdió la cuenta de la última vez que hicieron el amor; contaba cada segundo, cada maldito segundo sin tenerla a su lado.

No entendía porque se torturaba, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, -"se fue, me dejo."- era el pensamiento tortuoso que se repetía una y otra vez como una grabadora en su cabeza y por más que le daba vueltas no podía entenderlo.

-Un día más- pronunció Regina en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito con una taza de té en las manos. Observaba la lluvia caer mientras sus pensamientos volvían a ella. Porque? Porque todo tenía que regresar a ella? Porque para ella era tan sencillo hacerla a un lado en su vida? Porque para ella era tan difícil pasar aunque sea una hora sin checar si le había mandado un mensaje? Y porque seguía teniendo esperanzas? Las tontas tontas esperanzas. Esperanzas de verla aparecer por la puerta, de que volviera a buscarla, de que llegará a recoger los pedazos que quedaban de ella.

Su mente volvió a ese día, a ese maldito y fatídico día. El día que ella la abandonó. El día que todas las promesas se fueron al caño. El día que ella hizo trizas sin piedad su corazón.

"Ya no me ama?" fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de Regina mientras recordaba la frialdad de las palabras que ella pronunció: -Ya no quiero nada contigo, esto ya no está funcionando, no soy feliz a tu lado- se dio la vuelta y se fue, simplemente se fue, dejándola boquiabierta y sin poder reaccionar. Así de fácil fue para ella acabar con su vida.

También recordó lo que sucedió después, como se echó a llorar pensando en que habría hecho mal para que ella la dejara, tal vez no la había amado suficiente, tal vez no había dado todo de sí. Pero lo había hecho, había dejado de ser Regina para ser su Regina y ahora no tenía ni idea de quien era! No era más Regina pero tampoco era su Regina. Se sentía abandonada, perdida. No podía trabajar, no podía comer, no podía hacer nada más que torturarse con preguntas que sabía que nunca tendrían respuesta.

El sonido de su móvil la saco de su trance y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse, aunque sea por unos segundos, de esos pensamientos que la volvían loca. Tomó su celular y se dio cuenta que su amiga Snow la llamaba.

–En estos momentos no- Dijo Regina mientras silenciaba su celular. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaría si respondía. Escucharía a Snow decirle una y otra vez que tenía que olvidarla. Que tenía que salir adelante. Que ella nunca fue lo se merecía, todo para al final culparse de no estar ahí cuando la necesitaba y al final sería ella quien terminara consolándola.

Su celular volvió a sonar y Regina lo tomó, no respondería, pero le enviaría un mensaje a Snow de que todo estaba bien porque sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta saber de ella. Pero al tomarlo, no entró en la conversación de su amiga sino en la de ella. Porque se torturaba así? Porque leer una y otra vez los mensajes en los que le prometía amor eterno, en los que le aseguraba nunca abandonarla? Porque? Y peor aún, porque deseaba que regresará después de destrozarla.

Lanzó su móvil lejos de ella porque sabía que si lo tenía cerca le enviaría un mensaje. La necesitaba! Necesitaba saber de ella! Necesitaba hablar con ella! Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que conservar aunque sea un poco de dignidad.

Decidió buscar distraerse con algo. Pensó en música pero todas las canciones le recordaban a ella, así que encendió el televisor y puso un canal al azar. Tomó una manta y se recostó en el sillón. Pero se cabeza tenía planes diferentes y claro que sus pensamientos volvían a ella. A su primer beso, a su primer "te amo" y a la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Porque tenía que recordarlo con tanta claridad? Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar…

Estaban en su cuarto viendo una película pero, de pronto, estaban besándose. Lentamente como si no existiera nada en el mundo salvo ellas. Pero eso cambio cuando ella bajo su mano de su cintura a su trasero. Regina se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y se besaron cada vez con más y más pasión. Ella empezó a besar su cuello y metió las manos por debajo de su blusa, moviéndolas lentamente hasta llegar a su sostén. Sus besos eran tan acalorados, tan sensuales. Poco a poco empezó a levantar su blusa hasta sacarla por completo. La recostó en la cama sin dejar de verse a los ojos y en un susurro casi inaudible pronunció un –"te amo".

Regina sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía, no podía seguir lastimándose así. No podía seguir recordando esas palabras que ahora ya no tenían sentido, todas esas promesas, todo ese amor, porque no eran verdad! Era posible que ella ahora estuviera haciéndole las mismas promesas a otra. Quería seguir pero, al mismo tiempo no quería olvidarla. Deseaba con todo su ser tener una máquina del tiempo que la regresara a esa época donde era felices, donde eran el todo la una de la otra, donde pensarla o pronunciar su nombre eran sinónimos de felicidad y ahora? Ahora no podía ni pronunciar su nombre.

Se levantó del sillón, apago el televisor y se fue a la cama. La cama donde compartieron tantos momentos, la cama que fue testigo de tantas noches demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer, y tomar su almohada, esperando que aun conservara un poco de su aroma. Aferrándose a ella como un escudo protector ante los peligros que la noche traía para ella. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que el dolor la inundara.

-Un día más sin ti, Emma- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Regina mientras la primera de muchas lágrimas recorría su mejilla.


End file.
